thejusticeforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarx New
Name Scarx the God of Destruction and Apocalypse Age He is currently 70 million years old. Now if you count the being he was part of he would be existing since before anything as he was one of the first few entities --- —————— Ancient name(Unified beings name) Zorax The Origin of Balance ——————— Personality Scarx is a arrogant deity thinking he is more powerful then all when in reality he is not. He overestimates himself a lot. He also likes to end things with violence rather then taking. He knows he his a destroyer and likes to use that to spread his fear across universes. He has a cruel side to him also and sometimes acts bloodthirsty if made angry. But he also has a reasonable side but it’s rare to see it. He has temptations to go insane and destroy everything but he fears of being grouped up and taken down. Scarx is also someone who wants others to do the work for him since he doesn’t want his hands dirty. Although when the circumstance is there he will use his fists. After Ancient God of he Apocalypse Arc. Scarx is now more neutral. His agressive and rough instincts are still there but now he sees his importance in the Omniversal Order and sees the role of destruction. Although he still will rather kill then spare his enemies. After witnessing the massacre of Many Universes from Czchtuha and prisoned for over a million he was scarred as he witnessed the death of many allies until Hyperion Argor 50 attempted to fix most things but some allies had failed to be bought back. In short he tries to do good but his destructive and apocalyptic part says otherwise . ———————- Alies The Centurian Army King Arthur Celestigon Argor 50 Zorn kind of. The Gods of Earth that came from Azen such as the Olympians, Aesir, the Yorsihas, etc to a small extent Trydor the Black Tyrant Merlin the Master Wizard Grokagunda(The god of destruction of a section in Azengonna take a long time to explain the geography and how Azen works. Let’s just say it’s a infinite realm that allows the existence of multiple gods of certain things cause of things called Sections and there is no alternate time lines) —————- Power Scaling Multi Universal After the Arc he is around Multiversal in his base form. Can go far beyond with his Awakened Form —————- Equipment Zyndor the Blade of chaos: the blade was created alongside the birth of scarx. It has the ability to be summoned any where at any time. It exists throughout all time and is indestructible. It’s power usually scales along side how powerful the wielder is. A feature of it is that it also acts like a boomerang. Abilities this sword has is when someone is killed by the sword their knowledge will be transferred into the sword revealing all their secrets and stuff in life. Powers ——————————————————— Destruction Energy Scarx wields Destruction energy which allows him to amply his attacks. His destruction energy is weaker from afar but when grouped up it’s extremely deadly. He can also make protective armor out of the energy to help in combat. Destruction Energy also nullifies regeneration since it attempts to fully destroy you. Another use of Destruction energy is the ability to corrupt lifeforms. The corrupted lifeform will slowly and slowly ally them selves with Scarx and if not they mutate into alien like beings and have not met other living beings they die in 5 days. This can be countered by just by meeting people although they will still be deformed. This ability allows him the power of flight if his wings are down. Alpha Teleportation This teleportation ability is far superior to the usual teleportation. This teleportation allows him to teleport to anywhere and can use this to teleport objects to him. Although they can only be basic things and not out of this world so like a sword or cannon. He can also summon things that he already owns and wields. Alpha teleportation also can travel through time and dimensions without a end. Although it is weaker then omnipresence but similar to nigh omnipresence he’s not everywhere at every time. Although there is only one of him so there isn’t a time where he is different. Superior Regeneration As long as one part of his body exists he can regrow that part back similar to Cell. So the way to kill him is by destroying every single part of his body. What makes this different then cells regeneration is that he comes back stronger by adapting to what had attempted to kill him before. There is a catch for this is that the adaptation is only for in combat and goes away after the fight is over. It also only lasts for 10 minutes and after it has a Cooldown of 5 minutes before he can be immune to what ever tried to kill him again. A counter to his regeneration is to simply do the Hydra method by blocking of ways where he would regenerate like blocking off the arm with metals. Another weakness of this regeneration is the ability to nullify his regeneration and thus reducing the effects of his healing. Spirit of the Destroyer(SoTD for short) When Scarx is truley killed he unleashes the Spirit of the Destroyer. A part that makes him the embodiment of destruction is unleaded. Scarx is the spirit but at the same time not. Scarx is the Embodiment of Destruction but the spirit is the representation of it. The spirit of the destroyer will wreck havok mindlessly without thought. It possess all of Scarx’s powers but it uses them without thought. It is also 30x stronger then Scarx when he died. It can be killed using Zyndor although the consequences are that destruction can no longer exist and no one can die. Although it can be contained using the Abraxious Alphaeron(I’ll explain it later in a arc). Another weakness is its animal like so it can be easily lured but at the same time extremely unpredictable. After the Ancient God of the Apocalypse arc it now is 50x stronger than Base Scarx due to him having unlocked the power of the SoTD it then grows stronger. Natural Disasters aka Environmental manipulation Scarx can manipulate the area around him to shape the environment to his will. This usually ends in deadly natural disasters resulting in its name. The natural disasters can be anything to his imagination to a tsunami of toxic waste to a earthquake leading to the depths of hell. He can only do natural disasters that he only witnessed the base form of. And when he does learn of the base form it then takes a bit of practice to manipulate it to his will. Healing Negation Scarx can summon a aura around him that negates healing or reduces the effects of healing of the people who he sees as enemies. Healing includes Portal Scarx can summon portals that lead to many different things. The portals can summon different things, transport himself or someone into another area or even use for combat. The portal falls off of the users will and thus can lead to any where and locked dimensions. He can will it to find a target he doesn’t know the exact location of and it opens a portal to the general area. This ability is really simple and nothing complex. Nightmare Manipulation This is a ability Scarx possess which allows the control the psychological state of the targets mind. He can induce their nightmares in the shape of illusions to affect the targets mental state. This can drive the person insane or even have long term mental effects Size changing Scarx can manipulate his height to whatever size he wants as. Big as a galaxy to the size of a ant. Although it sacrifices his speed the bigger it gets so he’s almost immobile when the size of a galaxy. Although he is faster when smaller. Immortality He can die but his version of Immortality is the inability to die from old age and simple diseases like cancer. This is the reason he is this old and have not contracted diseases and die from them. Time manipulation Scarx can manipulate the time in a certain area. He can only manipulate the time in the size of a country the size of France and turn the clock backwards or even further. This allows him to revive the undead. This ability also gives him the ability to simply pop through timelines or go to the past or future. Destroyer’s Existence This prevents him from being able to be erased from existence as he is the destroyer god. When he dies he goes to a place similar to hell where his spirit struggles to break free from chains and is trapped there unless someone breaks the spirit out which is near impossible to do or until everything is destroyed as destruction simply no longer has a purpose Awakened(or Ascended) form First seen in a glimpse of in the fight against Khintar the first part of the god of Apocalypse. When first seen it was where Scarx was in a state between life and death and thus one side of his body was looking like a skeleton and the other had his skin glowing purple with glowing white lines. It is the power of the Spirit of the Destroyer contained. Reality and Existence begin to decay all around him. A Void begins to form, the symbol of the inevitable abyss to come in the end of the cosmic balance, reality all around him begins to break down. His regular awakened Form is where his black skin is replaced by a glowing purple and his blue lines and eyes begin to turn white. This state is about 30x stronger than normal and heavily amplifies his abilities but there is a catch. It can only last for about 7 minutes due to the reality breakdown growing bigger and his physical body becoming unstable. Can be used up to a maximum of 7 minutes before depowering if he doesn’t want to depower the true Spirit of the Destroyer is unleashed. The longer the fight goes on he gains 40% increased speed upon the 30x to his base stats and abilities. This form also increases the strength of who he considers allies by 10x but the speed increase is reduced by a third. A product of the Awakened form is his Adapting is now on a Superior Adaption scale as it rapidly adapts to absolutely anything coming its way even if it hasn’t hit him yet. This isn’t just regular Superior adaptation it is far beyond, it keeps adapting to no upper limit to beat his opponent. But just like regular adaptations it can only last while in combat and it is removed after the fight. Also unlike Regular adaptations it is permanent for the entire fight even after going back to his unawakened form and not only be immune for several minutes of the ability. Cosmic Manipulation After training under the High Elder God Celestigon the Omniversal Embodiment of all the Space and Time he can now control the cosmos similar to Hyperion Argor’s Multiversal manipulation. Although it doesn’t make him a god he can control space to his will onto a multiversal scale. He can bend space and time to his liking and even erase it, shape and create planets and multiverses, control the planets basic needs, creation of black holes and stars. Essentially he has mastered it. Color Scheme changing Scarx can change his color scheme to not be his usual black and purple design Human form Scarx can choose to go into a human form. He usually wears a fedora while in his human state Apocalypse Manipulation After the death of the Ancient God of the Apocalypse Scarx himself had became the next God of the Apocalypse due to Apocalypse being part of the concept of Destruction. Although with his new personality changes he was able to keep him self from going out of control. He so far only has low control of Apocalypse Manipulation but is able to cause more destructive variations of his Natural Disaster abilities and can turn any small things into dust. ———————— Weaknesses I have already listed them out throughout the powers. Pretty sure there’s plenty of ways for him to be defeated from what I have listed. A weakness I haven’t listed is that he is still a New god which means he doesn’t have much knowledge of everything. (Although I plan to make him exist before everything in a pretty unique way later on) —————— Fighting Prowess Scarx is usually attacks from being close and is also a juggernaut at the same time. To defeat him Range and speed is needed to get away from him and hit him. When Scarx is close to someone he will usually have the upper hand although his ranged attacks shouldn’t be taken lightly. He also does abilities that affect everything around him such as earthquakes and giant energy spheres. This can be countered by just simply getting away from them. ——————— Durability He’s around the same stats as his fighting prowess. Multiversal ——————————— Speed Like way way Massivley faster than light. ————————— Biology He is shaped like a dragonoid. He does stand upright but looks like a lovecraftian being. Scarx in fact lacks any organs which includes a brain or even skin. He can still feel hungry or thirsty however but does not have negative side effects from them. He has 3 sword like tails which can be used as combat. His arms are reptilian like but buff. His head is like a dragon but he has little spikes extruding out from the sides. He also has wings which look like a crossover between a eagle with reptilian skin. He also has a third eye on his chest but it’s mostly dormant and rarely active ——————————- Biography During the place before time and existence it’s self there was a deity that already existed. Now how did it come into place? Well that has yet to be answered. It probably was always there and never created. The deities name is Zorax the Origin of Balance (also going to call refer by He now. It’s still genderless but it’s just easier).He controlled and was the concepts of creation and destruction. Although possessed immense strength he wasn’t almighty(Retconned in Apocalypse God Arc).He was helped in Creation and destruction and helped in the formation of the omniverse. He also has been defeated 5 times in total. When the omniverse was set and done he began destroyed a very small planet to test out his abilities. He then realized he could use this power to maintain balance. And so came the destroyer. But something was also missing, no new things were being made and soon there will be no omniverse. He realized his power of creation could help in this and so he became both the creator and destroyer. The process of creation and destruction has been going on for a very very long time,far surpassing a number any mortal can imagine until a few millennium.(this probably doesn’t make sense. Lets just act that a few millennium is like a day in god time). Now there was one god who was near in power him. He was extremely powerful and brings forth judgement on all divine beings who do wrong. The name was Corqiar. He’s bassicly a judge. Now what could have Zorax have done? The thing is he didn’t, it was all a matter of power hungriness that done it. Corqiar has not laid divine judgement since the start of the omniverse so his job was useless. Since he was the God of Judgement he could strip away all the powers of a god. But why did Corqiar want Zorax’s power. Well it all started when the omniverse was being created there was a feud between the two which caused them to fight. In the end it lead to Corqiar humiliated in front of the other gods and ruined his reputation. So Corqiar tried to distance himself from Zorax by going extremely far away by multiple multiverses so no one would suspect a thing. He then abused his power to take away Zorax’s power. The thing is it didn’t work, when the concept of creation and destruction are tried to be taken away there is tiny amount of time in between being transferred from one being to another. This tiny amount of time was all it took to split the god In half resulting in the multi universal deities known as Scarx and Zorn. The embodiments of Destruction and Creation. With this Zorax was gone and came the ‘successors’. They were a part of Zorax each having half the potential of him. Scarx having the complete destroyer potential of Zorax and Zorn having the complete creator potential of Zorax. When the deities were born Scarx was sent to one half of the Omniverse(yes I know a Omniverse is infinite. I’m just saying this to put them in a situation in that they could never see each other). With time the being known as Scarx(gonna pull a Frieza now) had developed a feared personality. In the first few centuries he had allied himself with the Centurian Army, a galactic conquering race capable of building weapons beyond human imagination. Why Scarx allied him self with a Army? It was due to his lazyness to destroy and conquer. He has a dream of wiping out all living lifeforms. He really doesn’t think much of life besides that they are a waste of space. What do they serve anyways? A place where nothing doesn’t exist. Even the concept of nothing doesn’t exist. Just a plain Void is what he dreams of....... Summary of Apocalypse god arc: Scarx beats 4 parts of the Ancient God of the Apocalypse In this arc. He discovers his rival/counterpart Zorn the God of Creatuon. Goes to earth which was being ruled by a general of Khintar who was searching for the Abraxious Alphaeron which can contain a power nullifying aura. Discovers the infinite realm Azen. He has the following mentors, King Arthur and the Elder Space god Celestigon. He than kills Khintar and goes on a journey to kill Zama and Trinacta. Kills Zama and Trinacta and gets the Abraxious Alphaeron. The leader of the four parts of Czchtuha Bazadagon transforms into Czchtuha by reviving his fallen breather by left over cells and recreating them and thus fusing. Czchtuha kills Argor 50’s core and physical body but unleashed it’s god essence and evolves even faster. He proceeds to erase multiple universes very fast attempting to bring an end. Zorn is imprisoned but Scarx begins to fight Czchtuha. Czhtuha man handles Scarx but doesn’t kill him or Zorn as Apocalypse is a variation of Destruction and if creation dies Destruction can’t exist and of destruction can’t exist the Apocalypse can’t happen. Scarx is so close to the point of death that he gets his Awakened Form as the SoTD is about to break out but he contains it. He is the overpowering Czchtuha by a large chunk but the form wears out. Hyperion Argor 50 appears and it oneshots Czchtuha And brings back most of the Multiverse. It failed to bring some people back due to everything being killed so quickly. Scarx than starts a empire in Azen the home of the gods of earth and their civilizations such as the Olympians, Norse, Chinese, etc Which was unaffected due to it existing out of the Omniverse itself. And now we are here in his story. A shitty ruler of a established empire Category:Profile OCs